


Too Sexy

by toomanycurls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Dancing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycurls/pseuds/toomanycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius James and Sirius inadvertently entertain their friends with a song of unknown origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sexy

The tension of studying for N.E.W.T. exams was steadily eating at the seventh year Gryffindors. Even the less studious amongst the students were putting their hardest effort into passing the exams with the highest score possible. Stretching out for the first time in at least an hour, Sirius looked around the Common Room and was momentarily surprised at the atmosphere that surrounded him.

Heads were down and bodies hunched over parchment and books. Nudging James, Sirius asked, “Is that record in your trunk still?”

It took James a moment to look up from his book and another few before he caught on. “ _That_ record? Yeah. Dad doesn’t know we have it – probably thinks he misplaced it,” James said before returning to his book for a few moments. Looking up again, he asked, “Why?”

A smirk spread across Sirius’ face that told James all he needed to know – trouble was afoot. Sirius gave Remus’ leg a quick pat before saying, “We’re taking a quick break,” and darting from his chair. James followed after giving a Lily a peck on the cheek.

Once the two best friends were up in their dorm with James’ trunk wide open, Sirius revealed his not-so-devious plan. “Those people need a break and some entertainment,” Sirius explained with a wolfish grin.

“And you’re thinking we could provide that entertainment?” James asked with a laugh.

“Who else?” Sirius challenged good-naturedly.

Taking the stack of books from Sirius’ record player, James added, “We’ll need to practice at least once before our grand performance.”

Unbuttoning his shirt, Sirius nodded his agreement. “Perfection is a must.” Checking that his outfit was sufficiently loosened, Sirius glanced at James and asked, “Ready?”

With a nod from James, Sirius turned the record player on and bobbed his head to the beat until the lyrics started. This was hardly their first impromptu dance party and not the first time they danced to this song. It was two summers ago when James ‘discovered’ the muggle album in his dad’s study and the two boys nicked it. Given that it had been in a locked drawer where Mr. Potter kept his work as an Unspeakable, they were surprised to hear the upbeat song when the record played.

_I'm too sexy for my love_ …

James and Sirius moved their hips in a side bump to the beat before twirling once in place. Unseen by either of them, a small crowd of Lily, Remus, and Peter formed in the room and quickly vanished under James’ cloak.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt…_

Sirius pulled his mostly unbuttoned shirt off and tossed it aside in a well-practiced motion, leaving his tie fashionably loose around his neck. James shrugged off his robes, letting them fall to his feet. Giggles from the corner went unnoticed by the two dancing friends.

_Yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk…_

In unison, James and Sirius spun and shook their bottoms. At this, Remus, Lily, and Peter were in peals. Finally aware that they had an audience, Sirius went rigid and turned to see a partially revealed Remus and Lily until the cloak fully fell off showing Peter next to them.

James went pale at the sight of his girlfriend and two closest friends red in the face from laughter. “Please don’t stop on our account,” Lily said as she caught her breath. “You were both darling.”

“You’re both so good at that dance, it’s a pity to do it in solitude,” Remus added with a gleam in his eye.

Peter finally ceased his chortle long enough to say, “I could be your backup dancer,” with a tone that indicated he really would try it out.

James could see they had the desired effect on the others, even if the timing was accidental. Sirius winked at Remus as he sauntered over. “Of course, I could do that again for you,” he purred, sitting on Remus’ lap.

Lily snorted in laughter as she scooted a few inches away. “I’ll give you two some space.” Looking at James, who was leaning against a four-poster bed with as much dignity as he could muster, Lily asked the question she had been wondering since walking in on the scene. “Is this what you two do in your time together?”

At this, James and Sirius both blushed which gave everyone the answer to Lily’s question.

A/N: The lyrics in this chapter are from I’m Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. I know it’s not from the 70’s but I _had_ to write this. So, pretend that Mr. Potter is an Unspeakable and got the record because… _magic_. I hope you got a laugh out this – I certainly did.


End file.
